Densi en OS(s)
by Mllejojom
Summary: Découvrez le densi sous plusieurs OS tous différents :) 1) Les choix 2) Tourner la page
1. Chapter 1

**Les choix **

La vie est faite de choix. Certains insignifiants, dont les plusieurs possibilités qui s'offrent à nous n'auront aucune influence sur notre vie, d'autres d'une extrème importance, qui peuvent nous amener à notre perte. Mais quand celui est si complexe que le moindre faux pas peut vous amener plus bas que terre, que faire ?. Comment choisir quand cela signifie condamner, comment décider lorsque cela signifie sacrifier, comment être sur d'être sur le bon chemin, comment avancer la tête haute sans avoir peur de l'avenir. Comment ? Comment ? Comment ?

Comment pouvais-je choisir ? Mon métier ou mon âme sœur ? Sur le papier, tout était simple mais à cet instant rien n'était plus incertain. Comment pourrais-je abandonner ce métier qui m'a fait devenir quelqu'un de bien, ce métier qui a un moment de ma vie était tout ce que j'avais, ce métier qui m'a aider a garder la tête hors de l'eau avant qu'« elle » ne prenne le relais. Il m'avait apporter bien plus que ce que je ne lui avait rendu. De la loyauté. De la droiture. De l'honneur. En somme des valeurs. Des collègues. Des amis. Mon âme sœur. En somme une famille.

D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais me résoudre à me passer d'elle, elle m'était devenue indispensable, si elle m'était enlever, je tomberai et cette fois ci, je ne me releverai pas. Elle fesait parti de moi, me séparer d'elle, c'était me déchirer en deux. Je n'allais plus nulle part sans vouloir lui revenir. Nous étions comme deux aimants, j'était inexorablement attiré vers elle. A chaque fois que ses yeux croisaient les miens, je n'avais qu'une envie, me plonger dedans. Mais étais-je prêt à tout risquer, allant de mon métier à ma famille, sachant que ses sentiments pour moi n'était peut être que le fruit de mon imagination. Oui. Etais-je prêt à me jeter à corps perdue dans le vide quitte à me brûler les ailes. Oui. Etais je prêt à me faire faire briser le cœur en mille morceaux en échange de quoi, j'aurai une petite chance que notre relation s'établisse. Oui. Pour elle, j'étais prêt à tout, pour elle je ferai tout. Mais une question subsistait, étais je prêt a mettre nos vie en danger pour cela ? Je n'en était pas si sure car si il lui arrivait quelque chose par ma faute, je ne voudrais plus vivre. Même si ce ne serais pas de ma faute, vivre dans une vie où elle n'existait pas ne m'interessait pas. C'était comme si on me demandait de vivre sans mon soleil, une fois disparu, j'était en proie au doute, à la peur. D'un autre côté, je pourrai mieux la protégeai si je la choisissai – bien qu'elle n'eut nullement besoin que quelqu'un la protège. Je préférer ne vivre que jusqu'à mes trentes avec elle que jusqu'à mes cent ans sans elle. Mieux valait une courte vie à ses côtés, qu'une très longue sans elle. A quoi me servirait toute ces années si elle n'était pas là pour en profiter avec moi. A quoi me servirait tout ce temps si ce n'était pas pour lui consacrer.

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de notre première rencontre, hors du commun, tout comme notre relation. Qui aurait cru que nos deux âmes meurtri allait si parfaitement se completer. Cette femme qui au début me paraissait si inaccessible était aujourd'hui à ma hauteur. Il ne me suffisait que de faire un choix. J'avais rêver longtemps d'elle, de cette femme qui un jour me redonnerai goût à la vie, je l'avais attendu, longtemps puis j'avais abandonner. Puis, le jour où je m'y attendai le moins, elle m'était apparu, telle une comète éclairant à jamais ma nuit. On appelle ça le hasard, j'appelle ça le destin. Au fil du temps, nous nous sommes apprivoisés pour finalement connaître chaque recoin de l'un et de l'autre, sans même qu'on ais à le dévoiler. Je connaissais ses peurs, ses envies, ses désirs et ses craintes, elles connaissaient les miennes. Radicalement opposés mais totalement identiques. Un passé difficile, de multiples blessures inguérissable, en manque de confiance nous étions pareil comme deux gouttes d'eau s'etants écraser lourdement sur le bitume. Comment n'aurais je pu ne pas tomber sous son charme, elle était envoutante à la fois fragile et courageuse.

Avant, j'enchainer les nuits sans lendemain à la recherche du grand amour, aujourd'hui je les enchaine en ayant peur de lui. Je ne supporterai pas qu'on m'interdise notre relation une fois que celle ci soit entamée. Je ne supporterai pas qu'on me la retire alors que nous nous étions enfin trouver. Depuis que je l'avais rencontrer, ces mêmes questions envahissaient mon esprit, l'embrouillait, le torturait sans jamais que je n'y trouve de réponses. Un amour interdit. Pas comme dans les livres, il n'y avait rien de romantiques là-dedans, juste de la souffrance pour elle comme pour moi. Pourquoi le destin nous avait il rapprocher si c'était pour finalement nous séparer. N'y avait-il pas une quelconque logique là dedans ? Si telle était le cas, je ne la trouvai pas. Rester auprès d'elle m'apporter mon lots de sentiments contradictoires : il m'était indispensable de rester à ses côtés mais cette proximité me faisait souffrir plus qu'il n'y paraissait, nous étions proche sans vraiment l'être. Je voulais plus, bien plus je la voulais, rien que pour moi.

Je baissai une nouvelle fois les yeux sur l'enveloppe ouverte : Sunshine and Gundpowder. Finalement Dieu avait peut-être entendu mes supplication et m'avait envoyer un ange ou bien cupidon : Hetty. C'était un signe. J'avais tellement chercher à faire un choix censé, un choix que je ne regretterai pas que j'avais pas songer à un seul moment que je pouvais garder les options. Que je n'avais pas à choisir. J'allais enfin pouvoir être heureux avec elle. Kensi …

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé :D Merci à ceux qui mettront des reviews ;)


	2. Tourner la page

OoOoO

OoO

Tourner la page … 

–-

Une jeune femme se tient devant une tombe, accroupi pour lui faire face, les larmes dévalant en un torrent ses joues. Elle essaye quand même de faire bonne figure et esquisse un semblant de sourire, l'air de croire que la personne présente dans la tombe peut la voir. Qu'importe, si cela l'aide à aller mieux. Elle essuie ses larmes et commence un discours qu'elle fait tout les ans à cette même date.

Kensi : Salut papa, ça fait aujourd'hui 15 ans que tu es mort, 15 ans qu'une partie de moi est morte avec toi. Tu sais durant ces quinze longues années, j'ai beaucoup changer, je suis devenue une femme, mais ça tu le sais surement de là où tu es. J'essaie de tout faire pour te rendre fière. Tu était mon père mais aussi mon meilleur ami, et mon modèle. Malgré tout ce temps, la douleur n'en est pas moins attenuer, tu me manque toujours autant. L'autre jour, j'ai lu le poème d'une fille dont le petite ami était mort. Elle l'imaginait au ciel entourée d'anges, d'anges filles bien sûr, et ça la rendait jalouse. Moi je t'imagine entourée d'ange marin's, à servir le paradis, et à jouer aux cartes avec tes amis mort sur le front. Mais je ne suis pas jalouse, tu me manques c'est tout. Quand ces deux policier sont venus me l'annoncer, je ne voulais pas y croire, je les ais traités de menteurs, je les ais tous traités de menteur parce que tu m'avais promis de revenir. Puis j'ai vu la mine si coupable de maman et j'ai compris. Tu étais mort. Et moi j'avais mal. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur, j'avais l'impression que c'était moi qui mourrait. Je n'arrivai tout simplement plus à respirer tant ma gorge était serrer, ni à voir tans ma vue était brouillé par les larmes. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que mon cœur était transpercés alors qu'aucun couteau n'était là. Je compris enfin ce que voulais dire avoir le cœur brisé. Puis j'ai fuguer attribuant ta mort sur le dos de maman alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien, pas la meilleur réaction que j'ai eu je te le concède. Mais tu me connais je suis têtue et je fonce tête baisser, tu sais bien de qui je tiens ça non ?

Elle lacha un petit rire nostalgique et caressa la tombe avant de poursuivre son récit.

Kensi : quoi que je fasse, je pense à toi je me demande comment tu aurais agis. J'essaie de te ressembler, de meriter d'être ta fille, parce que tu était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Tu ne meritais pas de mourir, ça n'a aucune logique, ça n'aurait jamais du se passer comme ça, je le sais. Tu aurais du être là, être là pour moi, quand j'aurai des enfants ou quand je marierai. Tu aurais du fouiller le passer de tout les mecs avec qui je sortaient pour être sur qu'il soient clean. Mais on t'en a empecher. J'ai essayer de me reconstruire, j'ai rencontrai des gens formidables qui sont devenus ma famille, et je t'ai venger. Aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse. J'aurai aimer tous te les presenter, on forme une grande famille, unie pour toujours. Tu aurais beaucoup aimer Sam, c'est un ancien Navy-seals, avec de grande valeur et un honneur à toute épreuve, exactement comme toi. Callen lui, c'est comme mon grand frère, il veille sur moi ne t'inquiète pas. Nell et Eric sont mes meilleurs amis, ils sont géniaux, toujours à me soutenir. Il y a Hetty aussi, petite mais coriace, certain la prenne pour une légende urbaine, et elle veille sur nous tous. Et puis il y a Deeks, enfin Marty, c'est mon équipier …

Une grande silhouette s'approcha alors de la tombe. C'était un homme blond aux yeux bleux.

Kensi : papa, voici Marty, mon équipier et petit-ami. Sois gentil avec lui d'accord, il m'a beaucoup aider à me relever de mes blessures. C'est surtout grâce à lui que je suis si heureuse aujourd'hui.

Deeks : Bonjour monsieur Blye, je me présente Marty Deeks. Je voulais tout d'abord vous dire merci, merci d'avoir fait une fille aussi merveilleuse que Kensi. Une femme qui soit si forte courageuse, loyale, aimante avec tellement de qualité que je pourrais les énumerer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Vous devez sans doute savoir qu'elle a son petit caractère mais bon c'est ce qui fait son charme.

Il souria et regarda Kensi, les yeux brillants d'amour.

Deeks : je vous promets de prendre soin d'elle aussi longtemps que je vivrai, je vous promets de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je vous promets de finir ce que vous avez si bien commencez. Je vous promets d'être digne de vous et de ne pas vous décevoir. Je l'aime, de tout mon être, c'est la première fois que je ressens cela, elle est spécial. Je crois que c'est notre passé difficile qui nous a tout les deux rapprochés, mais si je pouvais remonter le temps, je le ferai parce que vous étiez la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. C'est moi maintenant et je ne vais pas vous décevoir, comptez sur moi. La vie m'a offert bien plus que je ne me l'imaginait, elle m'a offerte Kensi. Et je l'aime …

Kensi : tu as vu papa, c'est quelqu'un de bien, et je l'aime aussi. Il a su guérir mes blessures, et rien que pour ça je lui serai à jamais reconnaissantes. Bon on vas devoir y aller papa, tu vas probablement ne pas me voir avant un petit moment mais ne t'inquiète pas. On vas se marier, puis partir en lune de miel. J'aurai tellement voulu que tu sois là, mais on ne peux pas changer le passé. Je suis sûr que tu me regardera d'en haut, et quand je m'avancerai vers l'hotel, tu te retourneras un grand sourire sur le visage et tu diras à tout tes amis : « regardez c'est ma fille qui se marie »

Deeks : et vous ajouterez « vous avez vu comment elle magnifique ! »

Kensi rigola doucement et embrassa Deeks furtivement.

Kensi : au revoir papa …

Et le couple sortit du cimetière main dans la main, avec les larmes aux yeux certes mais heureux. Car bientôt, il se marierai, puis ils auront des enfants et leur vie sera plus heureuse que leur deux enfances réunies. Alors ils raconteront à leurs enfants comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, et ils en étaient sûrs, ceux ci allaient bien rire …

–-

Merci à ceux qui m'avait laisser un com's ^^


End file.
